Ni católicos ni protestantes
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: AU. Integra y Enrico están casados, pero sus hijos escogen diferentes religiones. Regalo para Chiara. Parodia.
Regalo para **Chiara Polairix** , desde el foro La Mansión Hellsing.

Ella pidió un fic _"ExI donde sus hijos se hayan convertido a diferentes religiones; y una batalla piedra, papel o tijera entre Alucard y Anderson, con Heinkel como referi"._ Me dio los nombres que quería para los hijos también, así que tenemos 4 OC en esta historia: Timoteo, el mayor; Eva y Dario, mellizos; y por último Ifigenia, la menor.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos de Hellsing le pertenecen a K. Hirano. Yo puedo estar engordando y ser una floja de remate, pero definitivamente no soy él, y mucho menos dibujo así de bien.

* * *

 **Ni católicos ni protestantes.**

La vida puede ser una mujerzuela loca muchas veces, y como tal va sacando cosas que nunca nadie imaginó que siquiera podían ocurrir. El matrimonio entre Enrico Maxwell, jefe de Iscariote, y lady Integra Hellsing, líder de la Organización Hellsing, era uno de aquellos acontecimientos inesperados y locos. Pero lo cierto fue que sucedió.

No sabemos a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que motivó dicha unión, pero haremos eco del afamado dicho "del amor al odio hay solo un paso", lo invertiremos y ¡walá! tenemos la imperfecta explicación a los hechos. Quizás el estirado de Maxwell dejó de sentir envidia por los dotes de líder de la joven y dejó de llamarla perra protestante para decirle _Mi bomboncito inglés_ , o tal vez ella accedió al matrimonio con el secreto fin de ordenar a su vampiro que acabara con su "marido" –haciéndolo pasar por un accidente doméstico, claro- y verse libre así de Iscariote, sin contar con que en el proceso de convivencia acabaría acostumbrándose a que le dijeran _Bomboncito inglés_ , por cursi que eso sonara a sus oídos y a los de cualquiera que no tuviera azúcar en las venas. El asunto es que ahora eran una pareja feliz –dentro de los estándares de felicidad que permite una época de constantes amenazas vampíricas, teniendo dos organizaciones que dirigir con distintos intereses político religiosos y rindiendo cuentas a dos figuras poderosas y sutilmente manipuladoras que rigen sus vidas y las de muchos a nivel mundial-; un papá un poco histérico, una mamá ruda, cuatro hijos histéricamente rudos, tres niñeras (una vampira y dos monjas asesinas), un mayordomo entrado en años apodado Ángel de la Muerte y dos guardaespaldas que querían partirse la cara cada vez que se topaban dentro de la misma sala. En resumen, una familia normal y feliz.

Hasta que ocurrió la hecatombe, cuyo núcleo estuvo íntimamente relacionado con la famosa palabra "Religión".

:::

Era una cena apacible, hasta que Timoteo abrió la boca para anunciar su decisión. Su madre escupió el refinado té de Walter sobre la alfombra escarlata del piso y su padre se ahogó con un trozo de carne; el mayordomo tuvo que socorrerlo.

Integra, regia y poderosa a sus 47 años, recobró la compostura estoica, se limpió los labios con la servilleta de seda y miró a su hijo mayor desde detrás de sus nítidos cristales. Una columna de aire frío recorrió la espalda del primogénito, quién se obligó a no apartar los ojos. Se había preparado todo el mes para hacer esa confesión, había ensayado frente al espejo, escogió las palabras justas, el tono de voz adecuado, la postura correcta, todo. Pero los firmes ojos azules de su madre aún eran capaces de atravesarlo y clavarlo sin problemas a la pared del fondo, sin posibilidad a réplicas. Tragó saliva.

—Judío —murmuró su madre—. Así que ahora te convertirás en judío.

Timoteo asintió: Caroline también lo es. Queremos casarnos bajo las reglas de su familia dentro de unos meses.

Enrico volvió a atorarse, aunque esta vez solo con el aire, e Integra estrujó la servilleta en sus dedos por debajo del mantel. Su hijo se quería convertir al judaísmo. No al catolicismo ni ser protestante, no. Judío. Se obligó a respirar hondo, relajó los músculos de la cara, ignoró la tos de su esposo y se levantó de su asiento. «Estaré en mi oficina» fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del comedor.

Los cuatro jóvenes se giraron a mirar a su padre, esperando por su reacción. El yo interior de Enrico se levantó de la mesa, golpeó la cubierta con su puño y gritó, tirando saliva por la boca, que ningún hijo suyo sería jamás un judío. Que ya bastante engorroso había sido terminar casado con una protestante como para aceptar que sus hijos escogieran una religión diferente. Alegó que solo sobre su cadáver permitiría tal atrocidad, pero su exterior no mostró signos de ese ataque de rabia cristiana. Aparentemente apacible, cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos y suspiró «A las ocho en la oficina de tu madre».

Diez para las ocho, tres pares de zapatos esperaban ansiosos tras la enorme puerta de roble de la oficina de la jefa de Hellsing, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

:::

Seras irrumpió en la cocina en busca de Darío, pero tampoco lo halló allí. Confundida, decidió preguntarle a Walter por el paradero del joven. El viejo shinigami dejó su taza de té sobre el plato y meneó la cabeza.

—Me temo que los jóvenes están teniendo una charla muy seria con sus padres —dijo—. Lo mejor será no molestarlos por el momento.

La draculina se llevó las manos a la cara con expresión de terror «¡¿Los van a desheredar?!» gritó, más pálida de lo usual, lo cual ya es decir bastante. Walter arrugó las cejas canosas mientras preguntaba a qué se refería la chica.

—Los mellizos, Darío y Eva; sus parejas son budistas. Les dije que sus padres se enojarían si les decían lo de cambiarse de religión. ¡Se los dije! Pero nunca me escuchan —Seras continuó quejándose, monologando su preocupación mientras daba vueltas por la cocina—. ¿De qué vivirán ahora? Quizás se muden a oriente, y ya no podré verlos todos los días. ¿Aceptan a los vampiros en el budismo? Tal vez les dé por alcanzar el Nirvana y desaparezcan de este mundo. Además, ellos no creen en lo eterno, ¿cómo seguirán confiando en mí? No podre beber sangre porque son vegetarianos, ¡Ay!

El viejo mayordomo dejó escapar un suspiro. Así que budistas. El mayor judío, los mellizos budistas, y sabe dios qué creencias tendría la menor de la familia. Sin duda alguna, esa tarde sería inolvidable en la mansión.

—¿Así que se trata de eso? —Una alta sombra se perfiló en la esquina de la cocina, dirigiéndose a paso lento hasta los otros dos.

—Maestro, ¿qué estás haciendo en la cocina a estas horas?

Alucard se encogió de hombros mientras se reclinaba en contra de la pared: Siento que mi Ama está agitada. De un momento a otro necesitará mi presencia.

La draculina estrechó los ojos, dudosa. «No creo que sirvas de mucho. Ellos…» pero fue interrumpida por el grito enérgico que la líder de Hellsing lanzó desde su oficina en llamada a su vampiro. Alucard miró a su pupila con una media sonrisa, enviándole un muy claro "te lo dije" sin necesidad de pronunciar ni media palabra. Seras resopló.

.

El aire de la oficina de Integra podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

A su lado estaba Enrico, con la misma cara de asombro y rabia que ella ostentaba; a la izquierda se elevaba la alta figura del regenerador Iscariote y frente a ellos, los tres pichones que habían armado tal lío. Cuando su vampiro cruzó la puerta –al menos tenía la decencia de entrar de una forma normal- sus ojos azules se clavaron sobre él con rabia.

—¿Qué has estado enseñándoles a mis hijos? —escupió.

Bastó solo una mirada a los mortificados para que Alucard supiera de qué le estaban acusando. Se rió.

—Ama, no sé de qué me estas acusando.

—¡No te hagas el inocente! ¡Fuiste tú el que les metió esas cosas en la cabeza! ¡Ahora resulta que quieren ser hindúes! —la vena de sangre en el cuello de Integra se veía deliciosamente llena en ese instante.

Dario alzó la voz para corregirla:

—Budistas, mamá.

—¡Es lo mismo! —Tronó Maxwell, que hasta el momento había tenido éxito controlando su mal humor—. No voy a permitir que mis hijos se unan a un culto pagano.

El joven volvió a titubear, su educación le exigía corregir los malentendidos:

—Si hablamos de culto, el catolicismo comenzó… —pero sus padres se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerle callar.

—No puedo con esto —dijo Integra, cansada— no puedo. Me voy de aquí.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de sus hijos y su marido, aclaró: Por esta noche. Necesito descansar y procesar… —hizo un gesto vago con la mano— todo esto. Vuelvo mañana. Si ocurre cualquier cosa te harás cargo, Alucard.

El vampiro asintió solemne. La rubia se levantó, se ajustó el traje, suspiró hondo y caminó fuera de su oficina sin mirar a nadie. Sus hijos apenas respiraban evitando otro ataque de ira.

Maxwell se pasó la mano por el cabello en actitud derrotada, ¿qué mal había hecho para merecer eso? Murmuró algunas cosas en voz baja, seguramente sermoneándose a sí mismo antes de dar su veredicto: Estaré fuera hasta mañana. Anderson, cuida que todo marche bien.

Y siguió los pasos de su esposa. Dentro de la sala, las dos cartas maestras se miraron de una esquina a la otra. Independiente del problema religioso, aquello prometía ser una guerra por quién mantenía el mando en la mansión.

:::

Quedar a cargo de una mansión tan importante y movida como lo es la mansión Hellsing no es una tarea fácil, menos si el deber se debe compartir con tu disque mejor enemigo.

Sentados frente a frente en la amplia mesa del comedor, las dos cartas maestras de la Organización se enviaban miradas que lograrían hacer correr hasta a las moscas, si estas tuvieran sentido de supervivencia como para alejarse de tan peligrosos sujetos. Se habían enfrascado en otra de las tantas e inútiles discusiones.

—Seamos caballeros —dijo Anderson, levantándose de la mesa—. Vamos a arreglar esto afuera de una vez por todas.

Alucard sonrió de medio lado, dejando abandonado su sombrero mientras se levantaba también de la silla: Acepto.

La brisa de la tarde estaba fría, pero a ninguno de los curiosos gansos le importó, tampoco a los iscariotes que se allegaron en rededor de los dos contrincantes deseosos de presenciar la que sería la batalla del siglo, aunque a una prudente distancia dado que nadie quería perder la vida de una forma estúpida. Anderson y Alucard se pararon frente a frente, con sus ciento noventa y cinco centímetros de altura uno y ciento noventa y ocho el otro, los puños apretados, los ojos chispeantes y una sonrisa socarrona pendiendo de los labios. El ambiente era tenso y expectante, algunos gansos cuchicheaban haciendo sus apuestas, Pip prestó su vieja gorra para guardar el dinero de las mismas. A un lado, Heinkel carraspeó y se dirigió hacia los dos contendores.

—Las reglas son claras —dijo—, nada de trampas ni juegos sucios. Queremos un enfrentamiento limpio y digno de dos grandes y viejas leyendas. Luego de esto se acabarán las peleas entre ustedes —miró severa a cada uno de ellos—. Que gane el mejor.

Dicho eso, tomó distancia y les observó en silencio. Alucard y Anderson se miraron por unos segundos, empuñaron las manos preparando el golpe ganador, y luego… ¡piedra, papel o tijera!

:::

En un hotel, a veinte minutos de la mansión.

—¿Qué hicimos mal? —murmuró Enrico, chocando su frente contra el cristal—. Tal vez les dimos demasiadas libertades…

—Hemos sido buenos padres —refutó Integra, liando su cigarrillo sempiterno.

—Pero no quieren seguir nuestro camino.

La rubia dejo su cigarrillo en la ventana. Ella también lo había visto de ese modo. Budistas…sus hijos preferían abrazar el budismo aun teniendo como padres a dos líderes de organizaciones que se dedicaban básicamente a matar. En medio del ambiente en que vivían, ellos escogían un camino de paz espiritual. El mensaje era claro: no somos como ustedes.

Le dolía un poco la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a la situación, ¿por qué un tema tan común como la religión le estaba afectando tanto? ¿acaso ellos mismos no habían desafiado esa lógica cuando contrajeron nupcias? Había terminado casada con un católico, nada más ni nada menos. ¿Qué importaba si su hijo quería ser judío, y los otros trataban de alcanzar el Nirvana? Mientras no se rapasen la cabeza, todo estaría bien.

Miró a su marido al otro lado de la ventana con esa expresión cansada que solía tener cuando enfrentaba dilemas a sus cincuenta. El cabello plateado ahora tenía unas vetas definitivamente blancas en las patillas, y solo le llegaba a media espalda. Cuando eran jóvenes casi competía con el suyo.

Suspiró. Mañana sería otro día. Tendría las ideas claras y podría tomar la noticia de mejor forma. Le pediría a Walter un té cargado y unos analgésicos, y todo volvería a estar bien. Ella lo superaría, Enrico también. A fin de cuentas, como toda madre solo deseaba que sus hijos fueran felices en sus propias vidas.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, la pareja estaba instalada en la biblioteca de la mansión tratando de asimilar los últimos tragos de la reciente noticia.

—Tal vez no sea tan malo —dijo Enrico, paseándose por la habitación— a fin de cuentas, el judaísmo es la base del cristianismo, y de ahí nacen también los protestantes, ¿no? Si ambas religiones tienen un dios similar, no veo el problema. Lo importante es creer en él —sentenció, muy docto—. Y los budistas…bueno, su concepción de la vida es verdaderamente interesante. Y muy pacífica. No veo lo malo en ello —miró a su esposa en busca de apoyo.

—Sí —concedió Integra, medio sonriendo de lado—. Tal vez no sea tan malo.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y por ella entró un par de pies rápidos y el revuelo amarillo de un vestido.

—¡Mamá, papá! —la menor de la familia apareció rebosante de alegría en la sala— ¡Ya sé qué religión voy a tomar!

Enrico apretó la mano de su esposa, ambos preparados para escuchar la decisión de Ifigenia, la benjamín de la familia. Integra inclinó la cabeza en señal de que prosiguiera.

—¡He decidido ser una wicca!

Las rodillas del antiguo jefe de los Iscariotes temblaron y lo tiraron al piso; Integra perdió la voz…y el alma.

¡Eso era lo único que les faltaba!

:::

¡Piedra, papel o tijera! ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

Heinkel perdió la cuenta de las veces que ambos contendores habían empatado el tercer round de su batalla épica. Dio un bostezo de aburrimiento.

A sus espaldas, la mitad de los espectadores estaban en su misma condición; otros estaban derechamente dormidos. Incluso había algunos de los gansos que jugaban a las cartas sentados en el piso. Pip iba por su undécimo cigarrillo o más, y la referi sentía unas ganas inmensas de pedirle uno prestado.

Piedra, tijera, piedra, piedra, papel. Ambos hombres parecían leerse mutuamente la mente para sabotearse sus elecciones, lo cual les molestaba aún más. Sobra decir que se culpaban entre ellos por ese contratiempo.

El estómago de la monja rugió y Heinkel echó un vistazo a su reloj en la manga. Llevaba de pie en el mismo lugar exactamente una hora. Quizá la más larga y tediosa de su vida. Suspirando en derrota, meneó la cabeza y dio media vuelta «Yo me largo» anunció, alejándose sin volver la vista al campo de batalla. La mayoría de los iscariotes la siguieron, y también los gansos. Al final todos caminaron de regreso a la mansión, pasando por el sombrero de Pip a retirar el dinero de sus apuestas. El Capitán cerró la marcha, mirando divertido a los dos hombres que continuaban su disputa sin fin parados en medio del patio.

Aquella batalla épica entre regenerador y vampiro era y sería algo de nunca acabar. Ni siquiera con un piedra, papel o tijera.

Aunque…tal vez si probaban con una moneda…

 _Continuará…_

 _la lucha entre esos dos, porque este fic acaba aquí mismo._

* * *

 **N.A:** Por problemas externos no pude subir este fic a tiempo, y luego se me perdió el pendrive donde lo tenía. El fin de semana lo encontré (y me volvió el alma al cuerpo, jaja). Ahora es un regalo MEGA atrasado, ¡lo siento Chiara! De todas maneras, espero que sea una lectura agradable :)


End file.
